The present subject matter relates generally to a skateboard deck, specifically to a skateboard deck designed to improve the rider's ability to safely perform tricks.
Skateboarding is a challenging athletic activity, particularly as a skater moves past using the board for transportation and towards performing tricks. Because of the competitive nature of the sport, skaters are constantly challenged to invent new tricks and maneuvers, often with increasing degrees of difficulty and risk. As a result, many novices find the sport daunting and difficult to master and expert riders are looking for new ways to stretch the limits of their athletic ability and showmanship.
One challenge in skating is that the skater's feet are typically not connected to the board other than by the force of gravity. Because there is nothing holding a rider's feet in place on the board, many airborne tricks require exceptional skill and balance and/or the skater to reach down and grab the board by hand.
For example, on the more basic side of the spectrum of skating tricks, in an “Ollie” maneuver, the rider shifts his weight to the rear of the board while using friction and his front foot to urge the front of the skateboard upward while staying in contact with the board. Once airborne, the rider attempts to return the attitude of the board to level and to get his body's center of gravity back over the skateboard to return to a state of balance and control. Very advanced riders use the “Ollie” maneuver to jump curbs or railings. The difficulty with the “Ollie” maneuver and other airborne maneuvers is that it is hard to control the skateboard and keep the board in contact with the rider's feet. Towards the more advanced range, skaters in a half-pipe often launch themselves above the bowl to perform aerial tricks such as 720s, airwalks, backside airs, McTwists, etc. In these aerial tricks, it is nearly always essential for the skater to grab the board mid-air. As a result, especially compared to skiing or snowboarding where the rider is bound to the board, a skater's ability to perform airborne tricks is limited. Being able to expand past these limits would open up skaters to perform new tricks with even greater degrees of showmanship.
Conventional solutions to prevent a rider's feet from losing contact with skateboard platform involve straps, poles, handles, belts, magnets, and other elements in an attempt to make skateboarding and skateboarding tricks easier. However, the conventional solutions require the use of a user's hands or locking a user's feet onto the board, both of which create safety problems and may detract from the showmanship element of the sport.
For example, one conventional solution includes a vertical upright assembly extending from the skateboard platform, such that a rider may grab the upright assembly to maintain contact with the board while airborne. However, the vertical upright assembly may be quite the safety hazard upon an accident. For example, the vertical upright assembly may impale the rider upon a loss of balance or accident.
Another conventional solution includes including magnets within the skateboard deck and within the rider's shoes in order to maintain contact between the rider's shoes and the skateboard. Other solutions involve strapping a rider's feet to the skateboard such that the board maintains contact with the rider's feet while airborne. However, these solutions create safety hazards upon an accident. For example, if the rider's hands or feet are restricted during a fall, the rider cannot break his fall. In addition, if a rider's feet are locked into the board during a fall, the rider's knees, ankle's, and hips may be compromised and injured further.
As a result, a solution is needed that allows riders to easily and safely perform maneuvers, while at the same time not hindering or restricting a rider's hands or feet or ability to quickly disconnect from the skateboard in dangerous conditions.